Episode 024 (GO)
Revive! Our Soccer!! (甦れ!俺たちのサッカー!!) is the 24th episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO anime. Summary The end of the match is Raimon's win in the match against Gassan Kunimitsu. Kira Hitomiko is shown to be walking toward at Raimon's old soccer club and talks to Endou about Kariya Masaki's past. Endou Mamoru goes to the base of Fifth Sector and talks to Ishido Shuuji, whom he knows that he's actually Gouenji Shuuya. He asks why Gouenji has changed but instead receives an answer that he is not Gouenji but his name is Ishido. Endou returns home, thinks about the past and looks at the old photo when his whole team; Inazuma Japan won the FFI ten years ago and thinks about Gouenji. A new member also comes in named Kageyama Hikaru, and his last name suprised Endou, Kidou and Haruna. Plot The match of Gassan Kunimitsu and Raimon continue. Matsukaze Tenma uses Majin Pegasus to try to score a goal, to which the opponents Kyoshin Gigantes wasn't able to stop. Then, aft er realizing this, Minamisawa tries to get the ball and shoot but fails. Later because of this Minamisawa was pressured on what to do. Then his teammates told that he should do his best and the coach of the opposing team understand the situation. In the end, Gassan Kunimitsu played their "soccer". Kariya Masaki gets the ball and passes it to Tsurugi Kyousuke and he calls his keshin, Kensei Lancelot and uses his keshin hissatsu Lost Angel and scores the third goal for Raimon. The score result was Raimon's win 3-2. After the match of Gassan Kunitmitsu, Endou sees Kira Hitomiko near Raimon's old soccer club. Hitomiko thanks Endou for helping Kariya Masaki. In Hitomiko's flashback, Kariya's past was revealed. Kariya was an orphan left at the Sun Garden , at the age of 11, where Hitomiko holds the orphanage. Hitomiko sees Kariya's determination for soccer. The stories then goes to Matsukaze Tenma, Nishizono Shinsuke and Sorano Aoi. Kariya Masaki also comes too with the three of them and eat at Tenma's house. Kariya talks that both Tenma and Shinsuke should make a combination hissatsu. Afterwards, Tenma asks what will they call it, Kariya gives his suggestion(which he called Dokkan Jump) and the three of them laugh at Kariya's suggestion to which Kariya gets embarrassed. Kino Aki watches this and smiles. Endou Mamoru goes to Fifth Sector's headquarter and talks with Ishido Shuuji. Then, he calls him "Gouenji" and asks what happened and why did he control soccer. Ishido revealed then to be Gouenji Shuuya, states that his name is not Gouenji anymore: it is Ishido Shuuji, and his earrings sparkled. Endou gets angry and confused why Gouenji became like this. Gouenji states his belief of soccer, and soccer is now controlled by him. Afterwards, he turned and left, leaving Endou speechless. asks why Gouenji Shuuya (Ishido Shuuji) has changed.]] Endou then returns to his house and looks at the FFI photo of Inazuma Japan when they won the tournament and laments that Gouenji has changed and looks closer at the photo, at the part where him and Gouenji were side-by-side in the photo. Natsumi encourages Endou not to be sad and prepares some food for Endou, who, feeling encouraged, eats the food Natsumi prepared, again munching the food with his face turning blue. The next day, a new person joins the Raimon team, he happily wants to join the Raimon team and introduces himself a s "Hikaru". Otonashi Haruna asks what his surname is. Hikaru was having second thoughts of telling his surname, which he stated in the end under the team and the teachers' eyes: "Kageyama Hikaru". After stating that, the Raimon team smiles though, Otonashi Haruna drops her board and the Raimon team is surprised of the shocked faces of Endou, Otonashi and especially Kidou. They knew they were thinking the same thing: Kageyama! The same surname! Major Events *Raimon wins against Gassan Kunimitsu in the first Holy Road nationals match. *Kira Hitomiko will reappear. *Ishido Shuuji is revealed to be Gouenji Shuuya. *Kageyama Hikaru debuts in this episode. *Matsukaze Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke will create a combination hissatsu. *The team says that if Minamisawa ever wants to come back someday, the team will accept him. Debuts Character 's debut.]] *Kira Hitomiko (GO) *Kageyama Hikaru Hissatsu *Twin Mixer Hissatsu Used *Gigantic Bomb (Hyoudou Tsukasa) *Twin Mixer (debut) *Lost Angel (Tsurugi Kyousuke) Keshin Used *Majin Pegasus (Matsukaze Tenma) *Kyoshin Gigantes (Hyoudou Tsukasa) *Kensei Lancelot (Tsurugi Kyousuke) Trivia *In the opening song, there was a change in the beginning. Kariya Masaki kicks (at first was Kurumada Gouichi), Nishiki Ryouma does the heading instead of Amagi Daichi, Hamano Kaiji does a slide instead of Hayami Tsurumasa, and Kageyama Hikaru does a volley instead of Kirino Ranmaru. *There was Kageyama Hikaru, Kariya Masaki and Nishiki Ryouma when Tenma offered his hand to Shinsuke. *The episode title might refer to Gassan Kunimitsu playing their "soccer", or Endou Mamoru's perseverance to change Gouenji Shuuya on who he used to be and remember their "soccer". Proverb Yuuto ''A team's real worth is known upon seeing how they act in the face of adversity.'' Category:GO episodes Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:Episodes